


Stranded on an island!

by Tidalll



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, so much sex, they literally non stop have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalll/pseuds/Tidalll
Summary: You are a human hunter that has been stranded on a seemingly deserted island along with a very burly orc.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and all i could think of was to get to bed. There was an upcoming war and i wasnt exactly the type to go into one, but duty called i suppose. I could barely sleep that night and the next day was going to be longer than anyone could anticipate.

I was on a flying cruiser when it happened. We were flying to the biggest war we had seen yet. We were armed, somewhat ready and cold to our feet. We didnt expect anything to happen for a while, but our rest came short when the orcs attacked us in an ambush. It happened so fast i could barely keep track of the ship that was falling through the air. We could barely fight them off as they brought us down from the air. 

We had crash-landed on an island which we had never seen before. I was the only survivor of our small army. I had dragged myself from the ocean to find some food and maybe shelter, but hope was lacking and it seemed like it was going to become night very soon.

I had found a few leaves and sticks and made short work of a small camp site, along with some fruit and fish which were suprisingly easy to catch. 

I had drifted to sleep faster than i expected, but who could blame me, i was tired, alone and probably walking into death itself; that was an easy way to say what fate had in store for me the next day.

I was awoken by strange footsteps which i couldnt see the owner of since it was still dark. I kept my breathing low and tried not to move at all until i could see who made the quiet, yet seemingly large footsteps. The figure came in front of me and pulled out a sword which was ready to strike me. I had been fast enough to dodge the swing, but i wasnt in the best of positions for a fight with a possible horde. 

I started running, trying to grab some food before hearing a very low and manly voice. "Wait! Im not going to kill you!" I couldnt believe my ears. It was a suprise to hear that, but as i turned around i saw a big and burly orc who looked very tired.   
I looked at him and i could barely see his face, although the voice was low and manly enough to guess it was the prime suspect.  
I turned to him and started walking slowly to him. I started the campfire after i steadily moved towards my camp as he backed away slowly.

I was suprised at first that he would even consider not killing me, let alone being so cautious. It was probably due to the fact that he thought i wasnt alone; but i couldnt think of that then due to him being completely nude except for a small loincloth that could barely cover his groin.

I blushed so hard i could barely hide it. He was sweating and tired; i didnt know why and i wouldnt wanna guess.   
"Why are you not trying to kill me?" I asked as my blushing face became more serious. He looked at me with an expression filled with pain. "My entire army was murdered as we fell to the ground a bit after your ship got destroyed." Was it a blessing or a curse, being on a huge deserted island, only with an orc that wasnt hating my guts? Well, i was about to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up!

I was starting to get used to the whole deserted island thing, but being stranded on an island with an orc warchief, that was something else. He worked hard to gather food, either fruit or meat if he were lucky to find anything. I was at the campsite, trying to make it seem like home since we werent going anywhere for a while; and the fact that he was okay with me being there made me wonder why. He was surely going to make it on his own. I was reluctant on trusting him at first, but him providing the food was trust enough, i guess. 

The first of many weird things happened an afternoon a few days after the crash and it was so hot i could barely be in what little clothing i had. He was feeling the same way, because even though he had little clothing from the animals he had hunted, he had only that little loincloth on his entire body. That just made everything even weirder. Though something to pass the time was guessing how long he was under that skimpy clothing, even if i was blushing like a tomato every time i thought about it.   
I wouldnt say i was into big hairy muscly orcs, but the thought of him and me being alone all this time was somewhat romantic, if you dont count the hot days and cold nights which the campfire made a little less hard to endure; and cuddling with him was surely out of the question.

Another thing i had to see was him showering in the ocean, which made things somewhat creepy as he wouldnt stop inviting me with him. It was a fact that i wasnt the cleanest, but i kept the campsite and myself clean for most of it.   
I wasnt used to being stranded, but an orc by my side was helping a little. I had seen him shower multiple times a day, since to my suprise he liked to keep himself clean as well, beside the fact that when be came after a hunt, he had dripping blood on his pecs and chiseled stomach. It was kind of hot to see him like that, being a bit of a fetishist myself.   
He was definitely feeling more comfortable than me by a long shot, although he kept blushing at me when he looked in my direction.  
I had to start a conversation since all the talking that happened was me worrying about him getting hurt every time he got back bloddied; and the whole showering together thing.  
A few hours had passed and i decided to be brave and start a conversation, although he didnt know what it should be about, and to my suprise he started talking first. "Why are you being so distant?" He asked as i was slowly biting on an apple. I didnt know what he meant.  
"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.  
"Well, you wouldnt shower with me which is an easy way to spot bites if it were to come to that and you are standing on the opposite side of the campfire.." He was right; i hadnt only been distant, but ive completely ignored him besides the usual glance when he got back and when we ate together. "I havent noticed." I said as i stood up and sat next to him. He smelled sweet, it was probably from the flowers he got me, but there was a somewhat different smell, a more manly one.. He was being nicer than expected. "I didnt mean to frighten you." What was he talking about? Maybe the night we met? It was a weird feeling in my stomach, was it the fact that noone had been close to me for a while now and talking to such a man was something new for me? Before i could get a hold of myself i was blushing and slowly moved my hand to his without noticing. He noticed way too fast and moved his to mine. I looked at him swiftly before blushing. He looked at me and smiled as he intertwined our fingers together and before i knew it, he went up to me and kissed me passionatly, his bigger tongue entering my delicate mouth, being quite forceful with it. He wasnt slobbery, he was ravaging my mouth with his tongue but was very careful with everything else.   
I couldnt react fast enough before he grabbed onto my neck with his big hand and pushed me deeper into the kiss. I had never felt like that, blushing and moaning quietly into the kiss. He looked at my blushing face and stopped the kiss. "Is this alright?" He asked in a low tone. I was stunned at how delicate he was, even if he forced the kiss. I'm alright... Dont stop.." I said before kissing him again and touching his chest. He was warm, very warm. I thought about many things, but the one thing that quickly came to mind was the growing erection his loincloth couldnt hide.   
I saw his erect dick growing and growing, wondering when it'll actually stop until it reached the probable number of 12 inches. It was probably bigger but i couldnt really measure it for a few reasons. He was deep into the kiss until he noticed his own erection before parting our lips and him moving away a little. "Why..?" Was all i could ask before going to him again. "We cant.." He said. "Yes, we can." I said reassuringly, but before i could do anything else, he was ontop of me, pinning me to the ground and kissing me again before ravaging my clothes. They were the only pair i had but we couldnt care about that less. I was ready for whatever he was going to do. How wrong was i to think that. When he finished ravaging my clothes, i was bare naked and the only clothing we both had was the loincloth he had that was about to rip due to his erection. He got rid of it in a moment and started frotting my 6 incher. His monster dick was already huge, but when he started frotting mine, he started getting bigger and bigger, until i noticed he himself was huge, not just the dick that i was wondering if i could handle.


	3. Chapter 3

His toned chest got more puffier, like two balloons which were conveniently in my face since he got taller and taller. His dick got around 14-15 inches and his ass which i could barely notice before became a nice plump bubblebutt. 

I was wondering what i had gotten myself into and before i could notice, he spread my legs. I tried to stop him since going in dry was probably a death wish, since he was as thick as a tree, his veins pulsing ever so swiftly. It started leaking a lot of precum which he gathered with his hand; he started to finger my butt which was bubbly itself. I was moaning and grunting. He pulled his big fingers out before going up to my face to kiss me passionatly again. "Hope it doesnt hurt.." I was suprised he could even say that. We both knew i was in for the ride of a lifetime.  
He got in slowly, the head going in slightly. I yelped as he held my legs up and pushed his length inside, working it up and down, trying to get me used to the feeling; and i was, suprisingly wanting more. "Am i your first?" We both asked in unison. I blushed so much harder after that. "Yes." We both answered and as that happened, i was somewhat relieved, and panicking. How could i be his first, i thought he would be doing this a lot more than i expected. "Its tradition that i dont do anything until i think i find the right one..." I looked at him in shock. How could he be so sure if i would even like him back, given that i did like him back; but that was outside the question. He continued working my ass quickly as i started leaking myself. "Do it..." I said as i found myself keeping screams and moans of pain as he went ballsdeep.   
I was in so much pain, but as he started thursting slowly, i got used to it, and that pain soon became unimaginable pleasure. I couldnt control myself as i started moaning loudly, which clearly made him blush. He started grunting, his dick hitting my weak spot from the first few hits, making my moans from before seem like giggles as the pleasure i was feeling was so immense i was grabbing at the leaves we used as solid earth. He went up to me and kissed me again as he continued fucking me. He became forceful with the kiss and his lovemaking. I could do nothing but moan and move slightly to place myself to please him. I started to rub his hairy, burly chest with my hands, rubbing his nipples which made him moan in a low voice. They started lactating the moment i started squeezing them which made him go primal. His fucking became more forceful, the sound of balls slapping against my ass echoing around us. He got in a position that his big hairy chest was in my face as his dick was destroying me. I could barely breathe as he made me suck on and lick his lactating nipples. I rubbed his chest and abs as his intense fucking soon stopped for a moment before he said "Im close.. I havent gotten off in months.." I couldnt believe what he said. He continued his forceful fucking before he hit my weak spot one more time, this time the hardest which made me moan the loudest yet, his hot steamy jizz getting dumped on the ground as he pulled out. I wanted him to leave it inside, but i suppose he didnt know what to do. His body quickly turned back to normal as his chest was still in my face, his beating heart slowing down. I still continued to kiss his chest and give him soft rubs until i noticed he had gotten down on me and started sucking me off. I had never had someone suck me off, but i guess he wanted it. I smiled at him as he went to the base of my dick with ease; his tongue was very slick but also strong. I had never felt so good. It was in a matter of moments that i had jizzed in his mouth and on his face. "Oh my gosh, im so sorry!" Was all i could say before collapsing in heavy breaths. He choked on it but swallowed it and cleaned himself before going next to me and spooning me softly while rubbing my hand and belly. It was cold, but his soft embrace made me feel hotter than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning and i hadnt realised it but i was ontop of him while his dick was between my legs. I had him in a hug and he was holding me tightly. I woke up and let him sleep for as much as he wanted. He did a lot yesterday; from the hunting, walking and especially love making.  
I was not ready to look at him from what happened yesterday. It was so embarassing, but it was just the two of us so id have to get used to it. Somehow.   
A few hours passed and he soon woke up without me noticing as i was fishing nearby. Before i could notice, my body, which was almost naked, a loincloth covering it since my clothes were destroyed by yesterdays shenanigans, was hugged from behind by that same orc that made me moan yesterday.   
"Morning." He said in a slow and low tone. I was feeling a bit weird after yesterday but i wanted him to feel welcome so i turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. "For yesterday." I said as i looked at him lovingly. "If i knew thered be prizes, i wouldve tried to go on longer." He said in a loving voice. "You big BIG goof~" "Probably not the biggest.." I was suprised when he said that, he was big. REALLY BIG. "What are you talking about, you'd probably be the biggest ill ever see!" I said "You havent seen another orc have you?" That was the moment i started imagining a few things. That quickly stopped, because i had a big guy to reassure. "Please, i only have eyes on you, on purpose and without much of a choice." I said as i smiled at him. My face then got squished by his chest which i kissed, his hardened nude member against my loincloth. "Why are you naked again?" I asked, looking up at his face. "Shower, and a bit of a tease~" He said. I left the fishing rod which i had made a few days ago and went with him to take a shower in the sea. He was minding his own business, but i couldnt get my eyes off of him; moreover the fact that he wasnt facing me and i could look at his big back, going down on a considerably small but still bubbly brown ass.  
I hadnt noticed how ive never seen him from the back and it was quite a view. I didnt know if he knew i was eyeing him, but it wouldnt be hard for him to guess. I quickly washed myself and went to dry off while he was still in there. I hadnt realised it but i was staring at him during the entire time. This kind of attraction was new to me, it being with an orc on top of it all. He came over soon after, drying off and sitting near the campsite. We had enough food so i suppose he could take a rest.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the afternoon and we'd done pretty much nothing besides the usual talking just to pass the time. It had gotten a bit cooler so he did get his loincloth and made the hides of the animals he had hunted into some clothing. I was still almost naked. I kinda missed my old clothes and armour, but if that was the price of the things i got to experience, it was more than worth it.

I went into a bush nearby to take a leak, and after i got back i was suprised that he had been lying on the ground, only a loincloth on. I asked him why and i got the obvious answer "Arent you comfortable around me?" And to that i could only mutter out a few murmured words. "Its not that, im very comfortable but even married people arent around each other naked that much.." He looked at me with a somewhat serious expression. 

"We arent married, we're more than that." He then invited me over to which i shyly lied next to him, blushing like crazy. He scooted over and kissed me before starting to spoon me while rubbing my belly. 

"I-i didnt think youd be so warm and c-caring..." I could barely mutter that out since it was somewhat of a weird statememt.

"Im not all muscle, you know~" I blushed madly as he started rubbing my chest, going down to my stomach. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. We both wanted it, i could sense his pulsing erection near my ass. I gulped as he started rubbing it while moving his hands down to my crotch. He slowly took my skimpy clothing off, sniffing my neck before biting it slightly. His horns were a bit hard on my neck, but i endured the pain which at one point turned me on even more. Once he removed my clothing, he threw it off to the side, and started to play with my hard-on. He fondled my balls and playfully started sucking on my neck. I gave out a long moan of pleasure, reacting to his bites and foreplay in a manner i'd never done before. I started fingering myself slowly, biting my lower lip in anticipation for what was next to come. He soon noticed what i was doing and whispered softly into my ear.

"Do we really need that?" That's when things got good. He pulled my fingers out and rubbed his somewhat hard-on on my asshole like a hot-dog before taking it in one hand and pushing it inside my ass slowly. It felt so good, too good. The pain was a bit less, mostly because my ass was still pretty open from yesterday. He bit my ear seductively and as i thought it couldnt get better, he started to rub the head of my relatively smaller dick, going from the tip to the base slowly with his hand. The feeling of his cold hand on my dick; his warmer body touching mine. That feeling was amazing. After the demanding orc finished playing with my neck and ear, he turned me around from our spooning position and pulled out before saying the words i wanted to hear ever since our experience yesterday.

"Ride me.." I couldnt stop myself. The lust of it all was too big. I got ontop of him and held onto his chest before he took his dick and pushed it in my ass slowly and as sensual as possible. After i got to the base, he started to rock me up and down. It was still slow, but the small spiky formations on his dick felt like my ass was being ravaged. He knew where my weak spot was and tried to hit it as much as he could. The position itself wasnt exactly the best for my particular spot, but he tried his best. I could only give out moans as i squeezed his muscly tits, while he slapped my ass hard. His romantic roughness was something i loved very much. I kept squeezing his tits while he slapped and fucked my ass raw. It started to hurt for a moment but when he started leaking pre, the pain died down and pleasure ensued once more. I went down and kissed his grunting lips. 

"Dont stop~" I continued to kiss him lovingly, biting his lower lip and squeezing his tits so hard that blood started running out, his nipples lactating too. I hadnt noticed what i had done, but his thrusts become more forceful, slapping his enormous balls against my ass, while i continued our kiss. It was when i looked down while i rubbed his nipples sensually that i noticed the blood. I quickly stopped our kiss and tried apologizing. "Oh my god, im so so so sorry! I didnt mean to!" But after i finished panicking he calmed me down. 

"Dont worry, that just leaves a scar to remember this moment with you~ And pain is a big turn-on! At least for me.." He was blushing so hard. I couldnt have ever imagined him ever being like this.

"Oh... Do you want me to-" I was stopped mid-sentence by another loving kiss, this time, he was biting my lower lip. God, i was so turned on. He started growing again, his tits becoming hairier and his wounds from my hands healing quickly. I started rubbing his huge nipples, going down and nibbling on one while squeezing the other. I started sensually kissing his chest while my ass was still being ravaged by his enormous veiny cock. His nipples started to lactate furiously and as they did, so did i suck up all the juice they had produced. It was a sweet taste, but the moans that came out of his mouth were music to my ears. My ass started hurting again after his cock grew more and i knew he was close so i decided to be daring and try him for the first time. I got up and pulled out before turning around, my ass on his chest and my face in front of his pulsing erection. I took a sharp breath and started licking the head slowly. He didnt expect it because he couldnt do anything but grunt when i licked lower and lower until i got somewhere mid-way. I started to take his dick in my mouth, but i ended up gagging halfway. I couldnt exactly be blamed for that, he had a monster dick to begin with. At least by my standards. I tried going down as low as i could, his dick going down my throat. I honestly didnt know what i was doing. My lust for him was controlling me; or maybe was it love?   
Halfway through the love-making, i started playing with his hairy balls. God they were huge: like two dragon eggs wrapped in silk. It was a weird comparison but i couldnt think at that moment. I wanted to please him just like how he pleases me. I breathed in through my nose and went to the base for about 2-3 seconds before i heard a long, loud, manly moan that made me flinch, followed by hot steamy cum going down my throat, up my mouth and out of it between his legs and on the ground. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and i turned around to see his chest moving up and down, his rapid breathing not leaving him room to speak. I then cleaned him up with a few leaves i found on the side and then i went next to him and gave him a kiss, right after i drank down all his jizz. It tasted suprisingly good for a bodily fluid. I snuggled next to him over his arm. He for some reason had fallen asleep. I didnt think hed be this tired, considering he woke up an hour or two ago. I snuggled next to him, hugging him tightly until he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

We had both gotten up and dressed a bit more appropriately. He went on the hunt again while i went fishing. It was quiet for a few hours until he got back with a lot more food than usual. I was suprised that he was still horny as usual, and i thought if he was always going to be like this. I didnt mind much, but my throbbing ass did.. I got up from our "sex bed" and cleaned up from the food we ate and as i was cleaning up, he lied down and took a big nap. I wasnt willing to do anything, but his naked breathing chest was one thing i couldnt get enough of. I got close and lied next to him; there was nothing better to do. I started rubbing his toned chest and saw that he started grumbling slightly, trying not to wake him up. I decided to be daring and got down on him. His dick was flaccid but huge as usual. I couldnt expect anything less. I wrapped my hands around it and started sucking the head slowly, feeling his grumbling getting slightly louder, a few slight moans every few seconds. I started fapping the base of his dick and as i started taking it in slightly more i felt a hand pushing my head down. He was awake? I couldnt think about that now because i was soon on the ground, his dick in my face and my body between his legs. He started using me like a fleshlight and although i didnt mind, he was being very forceful. I moaned loudly every time he thrusted in, leaving me to want more every time. His dick tasted good, seeing as how he kept himself very clean after a bloody hunt. He was sweet, somewhat romantic and a hung stud out of it all; "i couldnt ask for more" I thought as he started getting big again from the horniness and i knew. THAT was what i asked for. His dick got bigger and bigger with each thrust he gave me, his body becoming almost 3 times larger than me.   
I hesitated for a bit if this was what i wanted, but that wasnt my choice. He was all over me and he wasnt planning on stopping now, and i wanted it even more. I grabbed and fondled his enormous ballsack which i could barely hold in my 2 hands. I played with them for a while as my throat was getting destroyed. I was moaning through the enormous orc cock down my throat, and he wasnt holding back anything either; his moans were loud, thunderous and making me hard. He grunted as he fucked my mouth non-stop before pulling out and getting rid of the little clothing i had left.   
I knew what was coming and it wasnt gunna end well for my ass. I got ready and spread it wide open and to my suprise, it was greeted with a big tongue inside me. He spread my ass more so his tongue could get inside. I moaned loudly as his big long tongue reached almost to my g-spot, making me squirm in ecstasy. He held nothing back, his tongue the least of all. When he finished licking me up, he started to suck me off as he pushed 2 fingers inside my already somewhat wet asshole. I kept squirming and moaning quietly as he sucked me off playfully. I could feel his tongue and i knew he was giving it his all while making me want more. We kept this position for a while since i tried holding on as much as possible, even though his sucking skills were too good. He stopped just as i was about to cum. I gave out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon to think that, because what he did next was spread my legs and push his dick inside me. He wasnt being too forceful, but i knew he wanted to use all strength. My moans got louder and louder with each passing thrust, his big, muscular arms holding me down. I grabbed at the leaves we used as a bed and blushed madly before he slammed his entire 14 inch length inside me. The back of his dick kept hitting my prostate as he continued fucking my insides until i couldnt hold myself. An exhausted moan came out of my mouth after a few hours of fucking my ass, and i released all over myself and him, some of it on his chest-shelf and the other on his face. He continued fucking me as my dick leaked a bit more cum and as i thought that it couldnt get better, i heard a loud grunt and i felt his hot, steamy jizz go inside me. I gave out a few moans of pleasure and as he pulled a out, a lot of jizz dripped down on the ground. He looked at me and hefted up his tits, licking off my jizz i had left on him. If i had any cum in me, besides my ass, i wouldve jizzed again because that view was so hot, it made me bite my lip in anticipation.   
He got ontop of me, trying not to weigh too much on my body, kissing my lips with his big soft ones. I bit his lips as i started frotting his still erect dick. He wasnt forming back to his usual size so i expected that he wasnt finished. We both continued to make out on the bed that was getting stained in his cum since my ass was more open than ever before. It stinged, but it was worth it. I kissed him, went down to his tits and put my head between them and looked to the opposite side. My head could barely be seen since the space between his enormous love mounds was quite big. I looked up at him in anticipation as to what he was going to do next and as i thought that, he started pinching and twisting his own nipples, squirting juice and gesturing for me to drink it. I was very hesitant since i did it before and it was ok; but now he wanted me to do it. Was there something else? I couldnt think about it since he was demanding it. 

 

"Drink a little." I nodded and started sucking on his left pec while hefting it up with my hand. I noticed my bulge getting bigger and i started growing in size. Before i could even think what was happening, i was already as tall as him. I turned to look at him and as i did, he kissed me and started biting my neck, going down to my overgrown tits, almost as big as his. He started twisting my overly-sensitive nipples and started frotting my 12 inch dick. I was speechless. I didnt know orc chest milk could do that. He was playing with my body, touching me everywhere, my ballsack getting bigger and hairier and my chest becoming hairier as well. I was feeling the ecstasy rushing through me and as he kissed me all over my body, i had the urge to do something bad. My body was twice if not 3 times as large and before i could notice i was rubbing my dick with my hand, my orc boyfriend fapping it as well. My tits got larger and larger before i fell to the ground from the weight. My boyfriend went up to me and started pecfucking me relentlessly, his balls slapping against my newly-formed pecs and stone hard abs. His moans were present again and as he fucked my big chest, he soon jizzed all over my face and my chest. I hefted my pecs up and started to lick it up and as i did, he had the dirtiest grin of lust. 

 

"Youre cute like that~" He said. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"Thanks, i guess."


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed and the weather had gotten a little cooler. I decided to go on a hunt with him and to my suprise, it was quite easy. The prey wasnt as fast as us and it was quite close to camp. While hunting we saw a strange figure which didnt look like prey. I went ahead and examined it but before i knew it, i was hit in the head and dragged off. I was knocked out for what felt like hours and in fact it was a few. When i woke up, i was binded to chains on a wall, completely naked and a tube on my nipples and dick. I was still slightly grown from my boyfriends lactation, my chest still being that size. My nipples were being sucked by the tubes, starting to lactate. I heard footsteps and soon, a very tall, muscular werewolf was before me, sniffing my neck and touching me everywhere. I blushed, my reaction making me lactate more.   
A few hours later of touching and groping every inch of my body, i heard a thunderous roar outside the small hut in which i was held. There were a few more grunts and before i could realise what had happened, the door to the hut burst open, my boyfriend standing there, looking at me with worried eyes. 

 

"I thought you were dead!" He said before coming and getting rid of the chains and tubes. He hugged me and kissed me passionatly, if not almost ready to cry. 

"I was gone for a few hours.."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Wasnt i out for a couple of hours?" I asked a little worried.  
He only said one word which suprised me. "A week." 

"That cant be right! Can it?" I thought before hugging him back. He was tired and bloddied up from something. 

"Where are we?" 

"The other side of the island."  
I blinked once and looked at him. He had gone through the entire island alone to find me? I couldnt believe it. The second i came to my senses i got up on my toes and gave him a long, loving kiss that transcended into a french kiss. I didnt think he would go this far for me, given everything thats happened in history. I had so much on my mind but the one thing that was standing out was the fact that i wanted to get back to camp and get some clothes on. He only had his loincloth which was about to tear.   
"We have to go." We both said, got out of that shack and got back to camp a few days later.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks, we made every second count. We hunted together more; careful too. We always were a few feet away from each other and when we were closer, it was spicy, romantic, and filled with lots of orgasms. I didnt think we'd be able to make love much more than before, but we didnt stop, we couldnt stop.   
I woke up and found myself atop of my boyfriend with a huge boner between us. It was his of course; I had gotten back to my usual state a few days ago. He was sound asleep, i hadnt noticed that he never snored which was always good. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up, but before i could, i was grabbed by two very beefy arms and held down, my face right in his chest. 

"Where do you think you're going~?" He asked me alluringly, groping my ass afterwards.

"Dont't you think you've been a bit naughty lately~?" He asked as i looked at him with a blushing, yet serious face. 

"My.. ass is sore from yesterday.." I said defiantly. He looked at me curiously. 

"Well then, why dont i just suck you off this time?"   
I wasn't unwilling, but the idea of it caught me by suprise. 

"Are you sure? I ain't exactly got the biggest parts to please.." I said shyly.

"We can fix that easily if you want to~" I was really horny from his low talking and general lewdness; and the fact that he was offering to suck me off, that i aggreed quickly.  
He started to push my head down to his enormous tits, making me suck on his big hard nipple. He started squeezing the other one and as soon as he did, a thick white substance started to lactate from his nipples. I drank every single drop, making me moan since his nipples were so big, they felt like separate balls.   
A few seconds passed and i soon noticed i had grown bulkier, a big hairy chest with enormous nipples formed from my previous small one; my dick got larger, proportionate to my 6'3 body. He was still taller than me, him being 6'8. Before, my mouth was right at his nipple's height, and now i was tall up to his chin. Our pecs were rubbing against each other, nipples rubbing against each other as well. My dick was a bit smaller than his, yet still a thick 12 incher compared to his 15.I continued to suck on his nipples, squeezing them every second. He gave out a very cute yet hungry moan that showed he wanted more. I obliged and gave his nipples are very good tongue treatment. I sucked on both of them while my hand squeezed and rubbed the one i wasnt sucking on. I noticed his hard cock was rubbing against mine and his breathing became faster and more ecstatic. I continued to do my work, seeing as how he didnt stop me at all. He arched his back and as i noticed he started moaning heavier, a thick white spurr of jizz shot between us from his thick dick. I was suprised with a creamy facial since most of it ended up on my face and chest. He looked down on me with a 'sorry' expression. As i noticed him do that, he kneeled down and cleaned my face with his burly hands as he looked at me lovingly. As he finished cleaning my face, he then went to my pecs and licked them off, going down to my dick to get me to finish. It didnt take a lot of time, since i wasnt even close to his durability in sex. It all ended up with his swallowing all of my jizz as my moans were the loudest thing anyone could hear in a few miles.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few hours were filled with cuddling and a few gropes from my boyfriend on my private parts. I was blushing the entire time, and while i wanted to have sex and rubbed my ass on his dick, he was still worried my ass hurt from before; it was somewhat true, but after all that groping, i couldn't help myself. I had gotten back to my normal size, and when i started to rub back faster, i heard a moan of pain coming from my boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" I asked caringly.  
"It's nothing.. i just haven't been milked a lot lately. The amount you drink is barely anything, and my chest grows more over time." He said as he stood up, his tits jiggling a bit. "And it starts hurting when there's too much milk.."  
"What can i do? I can always milk you.."  
"That would be a nice solution, but when i get milked for a long period of time, i get very horny. I can barely contain myself. You're going to have to tie me up, or else i might jump on you and fuck you until i go back to normal, which takes a few hours."

The thought of being fucked for hours on end non-stop sounded alluring, but before i could do anything, another pained moan came from my boyfriend, which prompted me to get the rope we found near my crashed ship. I got him near a big tree and tied him up, rope going around his waist, his groin, balls, under his pecs and around his wrists which were over his head. It looked like a BDSM porno, but i couldn't just stand and look at the great view. His moans became louder and louder, his blushing face looking at me, waiting for me to do my job.  
As i got closer to him once again, i started massaging his chest, the nipples starting to lactate slightly from just those movements. He must be full to the brim. I started licking his left nipple while massaging his right tit. The left one started lactating madly into my mouth and i drank every drop. The right pec lactated too, but a bit slower, seeing as i wasn't giving it that much attention yet. My boyfriend started moaning from the mixed pain and pleasure he was feeling, his hands trying to free themselves. I didn't pay much mind to that as i was too busy sucking on the glorious chest in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent please don't kinkshame me qwq  
> this is what the body of the orc fellow looks like, except he doesn't have as much facial hair, no dick piercing, about twice as big titties and has a bit more hair on the head :3 https://u18chan.com/uploads/data/13325/1450192461821_u18chan.jpeg


End file.
